


Trust in the Deepest Sense of the Word

by DidYouSayHeadlightFluid (Kiki_The_Marauder)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_The_Marauder/pseuds/DidYouSayHeadlightFluid
Summary: Thor always trusted Loki too much, but was that really a problem? Trust wasn't a bad thing. Trust could lead to good things. And the first time he didn't trust his brother to be there, he actually was.---Trust can be shown in many ways. One of those ways is sex.





	Trust in the Deepest Sense of the Word

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this since Ragnarok came out, so I'm a little late to the party. Oops. But here's my version of what happened when Loki caught that bottle lid in Thor's room.
> 
> In this, sex isn't always romantic. Sex is a way for two people to show that they trust each other absolutely and are willing to be vulnerable. Sex is something that feels good and is fun to do, and people have casual sex with people they are close to fairly often. Some people do like sex more with one person, or chose to be monogamous, or are in dedicated relationships, but sex as a whole is not seen as purely romantic in this little world.

When Loki reached his hand up to catch the shiny, silver bottle lid that Thor threw at him, his heart thumped in his chest. He took a few long strides forward and hugged his brother. His arms wrapped firmly around Loki's shoulders and he inhaled the familiar scent. The scent he had grown up with. Loki took a moment, but he raised his own arms to wrap them around Thor's torso. They stood there for about a minute, probably. They breathed each other in and found comfort in each other's arms.

Their home was destroyed. Their father was dead. Their people were now refugees, fleeing from a once glorious city that had been brought to it's knees in just a few days. Too much had happened too quickly, and they hadn't gotten a chance to mourn.  
Finally, Thor took a deep breath and let go of Loki, taking a small step back, but close enough to still feel the heat between their bodies.

"You fought bravely," he said with a slight smile, his remaining crystal blue eye sparkling. "You saved everybody. Bringing that ship and putting the helmet in the flame... we could not have achieved this without you. Thank you." He said and Loki gave a coy smile.

"You're welcome." Loki replied simply and they looked at each other for a moment. He slowly raised his hand and traced the lower edge of the metal eyepatch on Thor's face. "It really does suit you," he said. "But I'm glad you still have this one." The long, slender fingers came to rest on Thor's cheekbone under his good eye. "I've always admired how bright your eyes are. They are able to show such emotion. They change... they get stormy and dark when you're angry or afraid, and so bright when you're laughing. Your eyes are my favorite part of your laugh."

Thor couldn't help but lean in to the touch. Loki's hands were always slightly cooler than his own skin and the contact made him shiver, though he wasn't really cold. Loki pulled his hand away at the adverse reaction, but Thor caught it and the heat of his own body warmed the others fingers.

"You should address the people soon," Loki said, his gaze focused on their hands. "Take the throne. Claim your rightful place as King of Asgard. They're still afraid, and they need to see that they have a leader."

"They can wait a bit longer, can't they?" He said and looked around the room they were in.

It was a fully furnished suite with a sitting area, a desk, a table where he had poured himself a drink, and a double bed against the far wall. Loki noticed Thor's eye move across the bed slowly and he hummed a little bit in understanding.

"Yes, I suppose they can." He said and turned to lock the mechanical door.

They didn't say much else. They didn't need to. Once the door was locked, Loki shed the outermost layer of his leather clothing. He hung the jacket on a hook by the door and keeled to begin unlacing his tall boots. His head bowed, he pulled the laces and loosened them enough to take the boot off, and then he moved to the other one. As soon as it was discarded, but Loki was still on his knees, Thor stepped forwards. Loki looked up for a moment and smiled as a large hand made its way in to his hair. He nuzzled the hand gently and his own hands moved to undo Thor's pants.

He untied the leather cord holding them up and started to pull the fabric down a bit, past the V of Thor's pelvis and far enough to reveal a patch of curly blonde hair.

"You've trimmed." Loki said lowly, his thumb tracing the line of Thor's muscled hips.

"They cut all of my hair." Thor replied softly, a bit embarrassed. Loki noticed and leaned forward to kiss the very bottom of his happy trail.

"I like it." He said and let his hands roam Thor's hips a bit longer. He finally pulled his trousers down further and pulled out his mostly soft member. Loki stroked it slowly, watching Thor's facial expression. The hand in his hair tightened as Thor grew harder. Each slow, tender stroke coaxed more blood in to his growing length.

"Loki..." he sighed happily and let go of the fistfull of hair so that he could reach up and remove his upper armor. He shed the garment easily and brought his hand back to Loki's hair as soon as he could.

Loki was licking his lips and preparing to take Thor in to his mouth. He spread his own legs a little to relieve some of the pressure on his own growing erection and leaned in to wrap his lips around the tip of Thor's. He moved his head slowly, employing his tongue for the most part. The sounds Thor made and the way he inhaled deeply when Loki did something he liked... He was just incredible.

They remained like that for a while until Loki began to taste bitter precum on his tongue. He pulled off with a wet noise, eliciting a groan from Thor. However, the blonde knew what Loki wanted and he reached down a hand to help him to his feet. He pulled Loki close to him, their bodies pressed together, though Loki was still mostly clothed. He was straining uncomfortably against his trousers now and he rolled his hips against Thor's thigh to let him know.

Thor guided him gently towards the bed and lay him down before he started on his pants. Loki lay back with a smile and slowly began to undo the buttons of his shirt. He watched Thor work clumsily on the fasteners at his hips and every brush of those strong hands against his cock made him twitch and gasp. Finally, Thor got them undone and pulled the leather trousers off, tossing them aside with little regard for where they landed.

Loki's member was long and slender, like the rest of him. It curved upward nicely and he prefered to keep himself very closely trimmed and occasionally shaven. Thor wrapped calloused fingers around him and stroked slowly. Loki had just managed to get his shirt fully open, revealing the pale expanse of his chest, when Thor brushed his thumb across the tip and caused Loki to grip the blankets at his sides.

"Oh, do you like that?" Thor chuckled lowly and Loki just nodded. Thor repeated the action, his thumb teasing over the slit. He traced small circles and finally bent down to kiss the flushed head of Loki's fully hard and dripping length.

Thor teased him a bit more before finally helping Loki fully out of his shirt and crawling in to bed on top of him. He let his eyes move slowly across the alabaster skin beneath him and his eyes locked with Loki's.

"Do you understand just how incredible you are like this? How amazing you look?" Thor said lowly, only a few inches way from his face.

"Oh, yes, I know," Loki replied and smirked up at Thor. "My duplicates keep me busy most of the time, but that does get dreadfully boring. I do sometimes employ other methods as well." He said and loved to see Thor's reaction. It was a mixture of shock and jealousy. Thor had believed he was the only one to share this kind of deep bond with Loki, and he was, but Loki didn't tell him that. In addition, Thor had an air of curiosity and maybe lust around him. He would like to see that... two of the pale men, tangled around each other, but that would be a different time. Now, Loki belonged only to him.

Thor brought two of his fingers to Loki's lips and watched them disappear in to that beautifully pink mouth. Loki's tongue swirled around slowly and his eyes fell closed. He hummed and generously coated the digits in saliva. He knew that, the wetter he made them, the easier it would be. Finally, when Thor felt it was sufficient, he pulled his fingers out and dropped his hand between Loki's legs. His pale thighs spread further and Thor smiled as he was easily able to access Loki's tight hole. He pressed a little and Loki tensed for a moment.

"You have to relax." Thor said lowly, his other hand caressing Loki's chest, stomach, hips, and thighs. All of them were creamy white, smooth, and as soft as anything Thor had felt.

"I know, I know." Loki snapped slightly and took a deep breath. "It's just... It has been a while, obviously." He said and tried to relax his grip on the sheets as well. Thor hummed, a low rumble in his chest, and leaned down to whisper in Loki's ear.

"I'll be gentle." He said, his lips brushing the shell of Loki's ear. He shuddered and Thor hummed again before pressing a bit harder. The tip of his finger slipped inside of Loki and he waited for him to adjust.

It didn't take too long and Loki nodded, signalling that he was okay for more. Thor pressed further, almost up to his second knuckle. Loki gasped and fisted the sheets, but the rest of him remained relaxed as possible.

It was a long and tedious process, but Thor didn't want to hurt Loki. This was about trust, and hurting him would ruin that. He was patient, able to ignore his own arousal to make sure that his partner felt good. Finally, he had two whole fingers inside him and he scissored him slowly to stretch him out even further. Loki arched his back a bit and brought one hand to rest on Thor's huge bicep.

There was a rush of heat between them as Loki focused his energy to put thoughts in Thor's mind... but not to control him. He projected his own mind in to Thor's so that he could see just how much Loki trusted him. It made Thor smile a little, to feel that Loki was completely his. He wiggled his fingers a little more before pulling them out.

He spat in to his hand a few times and then stroked himself. It wasn't much, but he hoped that it would keep him from hurting Loki.

That warmth was still between them. They had discussed this many years ago; Loki would project his emotions to Thor. If it felt warm, he was okay, but if the air went cold, they needed to slow down. Of course, Thor always stopped, terrified that he had hurt Loki seriously, but it was usually just a small pinch or he had gripped his waist too hard. 

But for now, the air was comfortably warm and Thor nudged Loki's legs a bit further apart so he could slot himself between them easily. He held his hips up gently to get a better angle and he watched Loki's face carefully as he lined himself up and began to push forward.

The initial stretch was always the worst, and it really had been a while since Loki had anything but his own fingers to keep himself loose. He gasped and gripped the blankets hard. Thor kept his hips still and just ran a hand up and down Loki's thigh slowly, soothing him and talking softly to him.

"You're alright." He cooed. "You're okay, I promise, I'm going to be very slow." He said. Loki, despite the pain and between his soft panting, found a way to be snarky.

"Better not take... too long or I'll... get bored and be forced... to call upon... one of my duplicates." He smirked and opened his eyes to smile cheekily at Thor. He chuckled from deep in his chest and held on to Loki's pale thighs firmly.

"Oh, I assure you, soon you'll be crying my name." He said and Loki tried not to squirm.

They took a while here, too. Thor pressed in to him bit my bit and let Loki get used to the size. It had been far too long since they had done this. Some quick thought made him realize that Loki was the last person he had done this with. He smiled to himself and finally bottomed out. Loki gasped again, a smile gracing his lips. His legs were wide open, absolutely welcoming Thor in.

Thor spit in to his hand again and pulled almost all the way out of him to spread it on. Loki was holding back the urge to tell Thor to just get on with it already.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Thor began to move. His hips rolled back and forth easily and smoothly. He pressed in firmly until his hips met soft flesh and he could go no further. He bottomed out every time before moving back, almost pulling out completely.

Gradually, his pace grew faster and his thrusts shallower. He thrust in and out of Loki at a good, steady pace, gripping his thighs gently. Loki moaned and reached up to tangle his fingers in Thor's hair. His fingers slipped out of the short locks and he huffed.

"I do hope you grow out your hair again. It's extremely frustrating not to have anything to hold on to." He said between gasps and Thor chuckled a little.

"I will, I promise." He said and Loki nodded, now trying to find purchase on Thor's shoulders and arms. He soon grew frustrated with this, too, and scratched his fingernails down the expanse of Thor's muscular back.

Thor moaned and moved his pace ever faster, properly rocking in and out of Loki now. He gritted his teeth at the feeling of the nails down his skin. He was going to have marks on his back and he loved that.

He leaned down and began to kiss Loki's neck as he moved inside him. His lips worked over the soft skin and he carefully took some between his teeth. He bit his neck gently and when he released the flesh, he licked over the new mark and leaned back a little to admire his work.

"I want to cover you in marks." He said. "To make sure that you know you're mine... every time you look in the mirror." He sucked a hickey on Loki's collar bone and put a matching one on the other side. "For a week... whenever your collar brushes against your skin, you're going to feel these and think about me."

The air between them was hot, but not uncomfortable. Loki was so happy like this, all the stimulation going on and the sharp little pains that just heightened it all. The filthy words pouring out of Thor's beautiful mouth and the lips and teeth on his skin drove him crazy. He was starting to squirm and reached down to stroke his own dripping length.

The hand was quickly replaced as Thor began to stroke Loki in time with his own thrusts. Loki arched his hips a bit and cried when Thor buried himself deep inside. It felt so good, it made his whole body tingle. He hadn't felt this good in a long time.

"Thor," he gasped, "Just a bit more. I'm very close." Loki said, rolling his hips now. Thor captured Loki's lips with his own, kissing him hard as he moved as quickly as he could inside him. He buried his hips deep, moaning in to Loki's mouth as he came inside his warm, tight lover. Loki was only moments behind him, letting out a breathy cry of "Thor!" as his body was hit with waves of pleasure. He came over Thor's hand as well as his own stomach and he kissed him a few more times.

They remained like that for several minutes, coming down of the high of their orgasms. They kissed each other slowly, catching their breath at the same time. Eventually, Thor slid out if Loki and got a cloth to clean them both up. Loki lay still, blissed out and breathing steadily.

"We must do that more often, brother." He said to Thor, a smile playing on his lips. Thor looked over the man laying naked in the bed and smiled.

"I agree," he rumbled low in his chest, sounding pleased. "But for now, we must address our people." He said and began to dress himself.

"Your people." Loki corrected, sitting up and moving to grab his own clothes. He was interrupted from that by a strong hand cupping his jaw and a firm kiss on his lips.

"Our people." Thor said again and looked in to Loki's eyes, smiling. "Asgard belongs to all of the people on this ship, including you."

"You are rediciulous." Loki chuckled and smiled as he dressed himself. They prepared themselves swiftly and left Thor's chambers, taking the first steps towards what was sure to be a long and difficult journey. But they had each other, and they had their people. Asgard did not fall today, and it never would.


End file.
